Hero attributes
The are four principal attributes: ATK, DEF, SPD, and INT each of which affect Heroes in very important ways. Reference Equations The equations set out below are part of a system of equations that govern Combat Damage, and are provided here for reference. Base unit damage is the damage that one unit will do to another unit absent any modifiers from equipment or Hero stats. The Hero stats equation describes how Hero stats affect base unit damage'.' Base unit damage: \frac{{\text{ATK}_1}^2}{\text{ATK}_1 + \text{DEF}_2} * \text{ATK}_1 is the attacking unit's ATK stat. * \text{DEF}_2 is the defending unit's DEF stat. Hero Stats equation: \frac{1 + \text{HATK}_1 / 100}{1 + \text{HDEF}_2 / 100} * \text{HATK}_1 is the attacking Hero's attack score. * \text{HDEF}_2 is the defending Hero's defense score. *'Note:' Note that this equation typically produces a decimal number between 0.33 and 3.00 which modifes base unit damage. ATK HATK increases the attack of a Hero's units according to base unit damage * 1 + \text{HATK}_1 / 100 . Thus, each point of ATK will raise a unit's base unit damage '''damage by 1%, assuming that \text{HDEF}_2 = 0. *Example: Hero has 50 ATK. (1 + 50/100) / (1 + 0/100) = 1.5. This 1.5 bonus will raise '''basic unit damage by 50%. This will vary depending on which units are attacking and defending. Note that this assumption is only good against NPCs, as a Hero controlled by a human player will never have 0 DEF. *'Note: '''NPCs have a hidden "Hero" that grants 10 ATK to NPC unit attacks. DEF HDEF decreases the attack of a Hero's units according to: '''base unit damage' * \frac{1}{1 + \text{HDEF}_2 / 100} . *Example: Hero has 50 DEF. 1 / (1 + 50/100) = 1/1.5 = 0.\overline{6} . Thus, one would multiply base unit damage * 0.\overline{6} . *'Note:' This assumes that the opposing Hero's HATK is 0, which will never be the case against a Human or NPC opponent. Also notice that HDEF is deceptive: it doesn't actually affect the defense score of the units being attacked, but rather serves as part of a ratio that modifies damage done by attacking units. *'Note 2:' The NPC hidden "Hero" does not grant any bonus to NPC defense. SPD SPD has several beneficial effects: *First, SPD increases Hero movements speed on the world map. *Second, SPD raises unit speed according to the equation (HSPD) * 0.02. Use this equation when calculating unit speed versus other players. Note: For NPC encounters, use (HSPD - 10) * 0.02. This is because the NPC hidden "Hero" grants 10 SPD to NPC units. This accounts for the NPC bonus. **Example: Tier 8 units all have 7.2 SPD. If you want to beat a Fairy Dragon NPC, which has 10.11 SPD, do the following calculations: ***How much additional SPD required to beat Fairy Dragons? ****10.11 - 7.2 = 2.91 additional SPD. ***How many SPD attribute points required (including bonuses)? ****(HSPD - 10) * 0.02 = 2.91 (divide both sides by 0.02). ****HSPD - 10 = 145.5 (round up to 146, just to be safe). ****HSPD = 146 + 10 = 156 SPD required for Tier 8 units to take priority over NPC Fairy Dragons. *Finally, SPD governs how far melee units will travel on the battlefield. For this equation, use (HSPD) * 0.02 + Unit SPD. **10 SPD required for front row units to attack other front row units. Fairy Dragons can do this naturally. **12 SPD required for front row units to attack back row units. **14 SPD required for back row units to attack back row units. *Needs verification -- can someone test this?* INT INT has one effect, namely that it increases hourly gold output of the Townhall. *Each point of INT above 10 raises a Castle's hourly Gold output by 0.\overline{6} % of basic Townhall gold output. *Example: Castellan has 50 INT; Townhall has 825 hourly output. New gold output is (50 - 10) * 0.\overline{6} * 825/100. **Thus, 40 * 0.\overline{6} * 8.25 = 220 Note that this number does not account for additional resource production bonuses. For further information, see Castellan. Category:Game Mechanics